


Along Came Phichit

by Denrhea



Series: Sirin AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Chulanont Siblings look out for each other, F/M, Fights for self-determination, Forced Marriage, M/M, Phichit doesn't go quietly, Resistance, protest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrhea/pseuds/Denrhea
Summary: Before Viktor came into Yuuri's life, he became friends with Phichit.  However, that wasn't easy...considering what the boy came from.  This story is Phichit's journey from Thailand to the U.S. and what it took to get there.  Then it continues to him learning to trust his new roommate.DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.Не копируйте это на другой сайт.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Series: Sirin AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537960
Comments: 66
Kudos: 73





	1. Run

* * *

Ch. 1:  [ Run ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gLMyBBZmL2M)

Phichit pulled up to the barrier at the sight of his coach, sliding to a one footed stop in front of her. She normally wasn’t late and her demeanor told him she was troubled. Satsuki Muramoto lived a punctual, well-ordered life. So when she arrived two hours after her skater had, and consequently an hour late for their lesson, Phichit had to wonder why. He noticed the carefully applied makeup not quite hiding the puffy affect of tears.

“What’s wrong?”

She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, considering her word choice carefully. “I was called into a meeting with your father.”  _ This is horrible, how can I deliver this news to him? _

The Thai omega blinked.  _ This can’t be good, meeting with the old man is at best awkward _ . Phichit reflected that the day he presented as an omega his relationship with his father, which hadn’t been very loving, soured. “What did he say?”

“To put it plainly, he fired me. I’m terminated at the close of the season.”

Phichit felt like the air had been sucked from his lungs. He could only blink lamely at her. Finally when the shock wore off he uttered, “I don’t understand.”

_ Oh gods, I can’t. I can’t tell him.  _ She pursed her lips thinking of the many arguments she made for her charge. However, it wasn’t her place to explain. “He will bring you in to talk to you himself. So...let’s make the best of the remainder of this season. Okay?”

Phichit nodded slowly.  _ I don’t like this. Dad bringing me in for a talk can only mean bad news _ . Something definitely felt off.

* * *

  
  


An hour after practice, he walked into his home only to hear his mother arguing with the alpha of the family. The old man’s stench was flooding the house, and smelled slightly rotted. “He is still young and he has so much talent. You can’t take that from him.”

“You should have been preparing him, Mali, this is your fault” his father interjected. “I allowed him to skate and dance because I thought that would make him graceful, help him to be pleasing to his future mate. Could drive up the price for him. But talent or not, he is of age and his mate has called for him.”

Beyond the room, Phichit felt himself freeze in horror. He had known his father never thought much of omegas, and considered himself superior as an alpha, but he had always hoped that as his son...

“He’s barely sixteen,” Mali argued.

“He’s had his first heat, and his body is ready to accept a mate and bear children. Sixteen is a good age to start a family.”

Phichit felt himself start to gag at the words... _ ready to accept a mate...bear children? _ What did his father consider him, if not a son, then simply chattel?

“What about school? He is such a smart boy,” she pressed.

His father snorted at that, as if all the hours of study Phichit had put in to earn good grades and make his father proud meant nothing. “Anuman doesn’t care about that. He’s getting older and wants to secure his family.”

Mali huffed, “ _ I  _ had hoped he could mate for love, choose, after becoming the omega he was meant to be. This idea is barbaric!”

His mother barely got the words out before Phichit heard a harsh slam and could clearly invision his father slapping his hand down on his desk. The finishing move to end all discussion in the Chulanot household. “ _ Woman _ , he was meant to be a mate and a mother,” his father declared impatiently. “Nothing more.”

Phichit couldn’t hear anymore, he ran to hide in his room.  _ A mate? I’ve barely had my first heat. I haven’t even made it into the senior division to skate. My coach says I have talent. She knows I can do this. I know I can do this. Why are they taking this from me?  _ He shoved his fist in his mouth to cover his sobs. On the opposite wall, his idols, figure skaters that made it into the seniors and were rising to the top looked back at him from the posters hanging with care. He saw his future falling away, and the formless face of a man towering over him. He shook with fear, his first heat had only been a few months ago and while it wasn’t the scariest thing he had ever done...triple axel...it had been painful, and embarrassing. However, his father planned to marry him off and he would be expected to… Phichit felt himself dry heave, a sob escaping and wracking his body as he fell over, laying on the floor in sorrow.

He didn’t know how long he remained trapped in the horrors of his mind when a soft knock pulled him from his thoughts. The young man stayed motionless as he watched light from the hall spill in slowly. The door opened admitting his mother and sister. The older omega took in his expression and knew that he knew. She sighed as she approached him, reaching out to him and helping him into a seated position. Lowering herself to the floor, she sat at his side as his sister took the other.

“Your father is a stubborn man,” she began, her lips thin. He knew this. “The man...your fiance,” she spat the word out, “your father owed him a favor. I did not know he brokered your freedom for that debt.”

“Was it money?” Phichit asked, wondering how cheaply he went.

She shook her head. “It was...an alliance.” She felt the guilt of this as he turned to look at her with his dark eyes. “Politics of alphas making decisions for everyone. I...don’t agree. But I don’t know what to do about it. I doubt I can stop this.”

Phichit knew exactly what he could do. The laws weren’t clear on omega rights, but they were crystal clear on slavery. “Let me go. Let me run.”

She glanced over at his sister. “Phueng would have to fulfill the obligation. Honor would demand it.”

The omega studied his sister, fourteen and not yet presented. It was an unfair choice. He sucked back the sob. Neither should be put in that position.

Phueng studied him then turned to his mother, whispering softly, “I would do it.”

Phichit shook his head. “No, you won’t. That’s unfair of me to ask you. Just like it’s unfair of father to ask us.”

* * *

  
  


Hours later Phichit stood before his father listening to the old man listing his duties as firstborn omega. His eyes slid over to his brother whose chin dropped, watching that serious expression.  _ Let me go _ , he called out in his thoughts. At some point, Sakda looked up and Phichit wondered if he read his thoughts as the young alpha murmured an apology.

* * *

  
  


Phichit stood in the living room facing his future mate. _He’s_ _ancient_! Glancing over at his father, his eyes begged for release. The alpha ignored him, talking to the other man about his omega son’s “finer attributes”.

He had never truly understood how his lunch felt before, but he could relate to it now. The alpha, an aging, flabby man with yellow teeth and thinning hair walked around him, assessing him. Anuman made no secret of where his eyes roamed over Phichit’s body. Only the presence of his father kept the man from reaching to grope him.

“He’s nicely built, and in good shape. But he’s small,” Anuman criticized. “Will he carry pups well? This isn’t a fair trade if he can’t give me a litter.”

Phichit made a face to his father at the use of such an archaic word.  _ Pup _ ?  _ They’re babies! _ he mentally screamed.  _ And please, yuck...I can’t do this. _

His father grimaced, but not in defense of his son, but of the bargain he was driving. “He’s still developing. The skating kept him thin, take him home, fatten him up. His hips will grow in. Give him time.” 

_ I’m right here! _ But Phichit had been instructed to keep his mouth shut unless spoken to. He didn’t want to feel the rod, which he had felt countless times before. However, something in his father had changed recently and he knew stepping out of line today would bear a more severe punishment. So he stood stock still, staring straight ahead, emotionless in expression.

“What about the girl?”

Phichit’s eyes snapped towards Anuman.  _ No way! No way will you put your meaty, nasty paws on my baby sister! _

“We don’t even know if she’ll present omega or beta,” Phichit’s father responded.

Anuman sniffed. “No, a beta wouldn’t do. Alright, I’ll take this one.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit is not one to take things lying down. He just needs a few allies...and brothers and sisters make the best allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope everyone is stumbling across this post. It's all written and ready to go up.

* * *

Ch. 2:  [ Courage ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-VmsCFah0M)

The Chulanont siblings were close, fortunately Sakda the eldest and an alpha had failed to inherit their father’s ignorance. The three of them huddled together to figure a way out of this. “What if I went in your place?” Sakda suggested.

“You’re an alpha,” the other two poined out in unison.

He huffed, not liking that pronouncement. “If I hadn’t been born alpha, I could keep you both safe.”

Phichit shivered at that word. “Am I...unsafe?”

Sakda shrugged. He didn’t really know. He’d only met Anuman a couple of times but he didn’t get a good feeling from him. “I just...think you should get to follow your dreams.” He was lying through omission, while he never witnessed anything from his father’s...friend, he knew the man was not to be trusted. And he knew his brother would be terribly unhappy. Something he couldn’t live with.

Phueng tugged on Phichit’s arm. “What if we were to find the dirt on him?”

The omega snorted. “You sound like an American TV crime show.”

She made a face, “Maybe I do...but it couldn’t hurt. I know you’re good on computers.”

“Father took my computer,” he pointed out. Phichit had immediately fled to reddit and twitter, protesting his arranged marriage and igniting a very public debate. The reddit was picked up by the youtuber r/slash, also a skating fan and had been one of the most popular uploads. Reaching 1m views and earning the youtuber the gold play button. The entire online world erupted into outrage over what they saw as a sacrifice of a delightful skater. But the scariest outrage had been displayed by Phichit’s own father, who had kicked in his door and would have beaten his son bloody had his wife not pointed out that Phichit was no longer theirs and Anuman might demand tribute for sullying his omega.

Sakda hummed thoughtfully. “I still have mine. And it’s a good idea. Let’s see what damage we can do.”

Phichit snorted. “You know this is criminal.”

“Only if you get caught,” the alpha pointed out, waggling his eyebrows. He knew his brother’s talent went far beyond just the ice. He had a keen mind, and creative way with coding. He knew the omega had many of the top U.S. colleges already looking at him.

Phichit huffed, but still he unfolded himself and followed his older sibling to his room. Sakda shut the door, locking it. Phueng crawled onto the bed while the alpha logged in, giving the middle child the access he needed.

  
  


They were lucky from the very start. Phichit found that accessing the man’s online footprint was shockingly easy...and he could never understand why people his parent’s age insisted on using their pet’s names as passwords. It was like they weren’t even trying. While he found some questionable dealings with overseas accounts, a few legal charges that had been dropped, there wasn’t anything that he believed was strong enough for what they needed. It took several evenings of sneaking into his brother’s room before Phichit harvested enough information that would cause problems if it surfaced. A lot of problems. “He’s really a bit of a crook,” Sakda stated.

“It wouldn’t surprise me if he didn’t set Father up,” the omega pointed out. Phichit felt at that moment nothing more than a disgust for his father. The man had been clearly duped by this second rate crook, and bartered off his child into dressed up sex slavery to save face.

The older of the brothers nudged him from his thoughts. “So, what do we do?”

Phichit studied the information. “I think I should confront him directly.”

Sakda shook his head, uncomfortable with the plan. “I don’t trust him to be honorable.”

Phichit knew at that moment they had made the right decision. This man, while they couldn’t find exact proof, was undoubtedly a predator in the worst was. He took a deep breath, “That’s why I’m leaving this key with you. If anything happens to me, I want you to dox his ass.”

* * *

  
  


Phichit stood in the lobby of Anuman’s office building. His father would be furious with him if he knew what Phichit was up to. Phichit was terrified. He had no idea how the man would react, nothing really prevented him from simply raping and marking the young omega. But he knew he had to try to win his freedom. He had his phone smuggled to him by his brother. His sister gave him a travel size hairspray.

“In the eyes,” she explained.

Phichit had offered a weak smirk at that. He was the one that taught her that trick. 

The omega’s hands trembled and he crossed his arms to hide the telling motion. He had to keep his scent under control and applied several blockers. He had to be strong. He watched the dots above the elevator work their way down. As the door opened, Phichit took a steadying breath. He had the information he needed on the burner phone his brother supplied, and all of it was backed up on his computer, as well as stored externally online and on a flash drive.

* * *

  
  


Anuman stared at the bold omega with surprise. “You came down here on your own.” He leaned back alpha-spread his girth in the chair. The man patted his knee, an invitation to Phichit.

Phichit rolled his eyes. “I’m not an idiot. I know how to work public transportation. I’ve been all over the world.”

The alpha snorted at that. “With a handler,” he pointed out.

“With my  _ coach _ ,” Phichit corrected.

Anuman rose quickly, walking to his desk but still keeping his distance from Phichit. He toyed with something on his desk, “It appears you’ve been given too much freedom. We’ll certainly put a stop to that. You’ll stay in the house...in  _ my  _ house, in  _ my _ bed, waiting dutifully for me to make use of you. You’ll be grateful for my attention, and I’ll expect no lip from you. That tongue has another job.” He smiled as he watched the omega shudder at the thought, pushing out his scent hoping to choke the boy. “My dame will put you in your place.”

Phichit coughed at both the stench of his scent and the shock of his last statement, “You...still live with your mommy? What are you twelve?”

Anuman smacked his hand on the table, but there was something weak in it. The incredulity of the omega unnerved him. “She runs the household. What’s it matter?”

“Well, the matter is that I don’t think this is going to work at all.” Phichit smirked, suddenly seeing this pathetic creep for exactly what he was, an empty little momma’s boy. “I’m giving you an out.”

The alpha raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “What makes you think you have a choice?”

“Oh, you’re confused. I’ve made my decision, this is  _ your  _ choice we’re talking about.” He strode over to the wall of windows, but made sure that he was still closer to the door than the alpha. “You see, at this moment, I have a friend with his finger poised over the key that would release your information online.” Phichit paused dramatically before adding, “ _ All _ of your information.”

Anuman shrugged, “I’m not worried about that. Do you know how many times Putin’s personal information is released a week? What of this?”

Phichit smiled, “God damn, boomers are stupid. I’m not talking about your twitter password. I’m talking your criminal record in Europe. I’m talking the drug trafficking charges from two years ago. I’m talking the endless list of DUIs from just this year. I’m talking the interesting increase your personal holdings and oddly coincided with a sudden depletion of money from a certain Russian organization. The police would love to know about the two girls from your trip to Istanbul? Or maybe about connection to the body found in that apartment building that you own but don’t list...or pay taxes on? Who do you think would talk to you first? The cops or your overseas friends?”

His eyes widened, “I’ll kill you, you little tramp!” He moved with surprising agility for a man his size, moving around the desk and making it halfway to Phichit before stopping short at the omega’s hand.

“Not a good plan,” Phichit argued, although instinctively, he took a step back and angled himself towards the door. “If I don’t return home safely, that information goes out. If I come home with a single bruise that information goes out. If I go missing, get hurt mysteriously...hell, if I’m pestered at the local Target, this goes out!”

“You little bitch!”

Phichit snorted. “You say that like it’s an insult. Now, do we have a deal? You really don’t want to marry this family. We all look out for each other.”  _ Well, not dad, but the ones that count do. _

“You’ll regret this.”

_ Lol, doubt it.  _ “Maybe I will...but at least it’s my choice.”

The omega backed out of the office before turning and sprinting towards the elevator. Once he reached the exit, his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of his coach.

She pulled him off to the side of the building and practically shoved him into her car. Gunning the engine and pulling into the traffic with a jerk she turned on him in a combination of anger and relief, “Your brother told me what you were up to. Are you crazy?”

Phichit shrugged. “Maybe a little...but I’m free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow. Now to find out what the price of that freedom will be.


	3. Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Phichit threw down the gauntlet, he has to wonder if he's strong enough to withstand the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe this boy is only 16? Yet, working with teens myself, I know never to underestimate them.

* * *

Ch. 3:  [ Waves ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65ekYeVliQE)

At sixteen, Phichit couldn’t have imagined the repercussions his decision created. However, he didn’t have to wait long to find out. His father had raged at him, slamming things around, wrecking his study in his fury. The rod had come out of the closet, and Phichit raised his hand to defend himself from the first blow, but his father stopped before striking. He ordered Phichit from the room and then refused to acknowledge his younger son. His father turned his back on him and his mother had to sneak away to see him. His brother and sister had been ordered to not speak to him, which they ignore entirely. He sat alone in his room for a number of hours of the day. 

Finally the senior Chulanot came into the room. “You’re going to undo this. You’ll apologize to Anuman, beg him to take you back...seduce him if you have to, I don’t care but you’ll do it.”

Phichit looked at his father, seeing him for the pathetic weakling he was for the first time in his life. “I’ll do no such thing. How can you do this to me? How can you hand me over to that pig like I’m a bottle of wine?”

“Because you are!” the father hollered. “You are mine and I’ll give you to my friend.”

Phichit simply shook his head, solemnly ending the conversation. “No. Get out.”

The father looked at his son. Then turned and left the room. Phichit heard the heat locks bolt from the outside.  _ Well, it’s official. I’m a prisoner. _

The atmosphere in the house darkened sharply the second day. Phichit hid in his room, eating the left over protein bars from his heat.

A note slid under his door, his only connection to the outside world. Phichit ran to retrieve it and read the words from his sibling greedily. 

> _ Father seems really scared. I don’t know what to do. Phueng is hiding out at a friend’s house. Mother is walking on eggshells. _
> 
> _ Sakda _

After what Phichit had dug up about Anuman, he could only imagine what his father had gotten into. Clearly the man was in far over his head, whether by his own carelessness or by the other man’s design. He simply wanted to be free, he didn’t want the continual rebound of his father’s anger. Choices have costs. He knew this first hand. He continued to hold firm.

* * *

  
  


Every evening, he was allowed out. His father would be at the door, take him to the study where he was berated, insulted, and lectured. His father would make the same demand, stop his behavior, beg for Anuman’s favor, and fix what he had done. He was then given ten minutes on the computer to reset the password that prevented the doxing of Anuman for another twenty-four hours. The omega then returned to his room.

His mother brought him his meals, fussing over him, trying to comfort him. She didn’t tell him to listen to his father. Instead, she made sure he was well and asked if there was something she could do.

Phichit knew she had no power and he didn’t want to get her in trouble. He assured her he could handle this. He was stronger than he appeared. He would not break.

* * *

  
  


Six months passed, Phichit choosing solitary existence over a mate he did not want. He missed his siblings. He missed the ice. He missed sunshine and fresh air. But he refused to bend.

Anuman did. He came to Phichit’s father and presented the contract that would nullify their agreement. Phichit refused to release the passcode until he looked over the contract with his own eyes.

“This was  _ one _ of the locations of this information. I didn’t create or fabricate it. I  _ found _ it. I can find it again, and I can help others to find it as well.” He settled a glare on Anuman’s face. “Just so you understand...if you turn your eye towards my sister, I will revive this standoff. You know what I can do.”

“Like I want any association with your disgusting family,” Anuman grated out. He turned to the father, “send this one to a brothel, that’s all he’ll fetch after this gets out.”

Phichit’s expression remained serene. He then turned the contract around, awaiting the alpha’s signature. After, he signed the paper and their marriage was effectively annulled. The perturbed alpha turned on his heel and stalked out of the room leaving Phichit standing there breathing a sigh of relief.

It lasted only a moment. His father then brought in two large suitcases. “Now, pack your things.”

The omega blinked in surprise. “Wh-what?”

“You’ve brought dishonor to this family. You will be gone by evening.” He stalked out of the room having uttered the last words he would say to his son in this life.

Phichit blinked, turning numbly towards his room. He sat on his bed, unsure what to do, where to go. At some point, his door eased open. He looked up to see his brother carrying the long lost computer.

“You might need this.”

Phichit smiled thankfully. “What does this mean?”

“Nothing to us. Phueng and I will always consider you our brother. Father...he’s unreasonable. I do not agree with his decision. You, on the other hand, are courageous. I have no doubt you will land on your feet.”

Phichit offered a weak smile. “But I have to go.”

“I’ve tried to reach your coach, but I think she moved back to Japan. Is there anyone else?” Sakda asked, knowing the answer. He watched Phichit shake his head. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a wad of cash and handed it over. “It’s not much, but it was all I could get. Take it, and keep in touch. You have to promise you’ll stay in touch.”

“Always,” he whispered, tears threatening to fall. After his brother left, Phichit lifted the first suitcase on his bed. He began packing his clothes and a few meaningful pictures. He was adding his skates to the bag when the door eased open to reveal his sister.

She ran to him, hugging him, her tears wetting through his shirt. “I don’t want you to go.”

Phichit smoothed over her hair. “I have no choice. This is the price of standing up for my rights.”

She sniffed, “It’s too high.”

Phichit shook his head. “It’s high but not too high. Nothing is too high when it’s your freedom. I can still walk out with my head held up. I set my terms and they were met. I just didn’t think ahead to the cost.”

She looked at the suitcase. “Where will you go?”

Phichit chewed the bottom lip, “I-I don’t know. Something will work out but right now...I don’t know.”_ I have a few_ _friends_, he thought. _Maybe someone will take me in._

“It’s not fair!” she stamped.

Phichit found a small smile, pained in the emotion built up in his own body. “No, it’s not...but I’d rather leave this way than have been forced to leave with Anuman.”

As she left, he opened the other suitcase. He piled in it his pillow and the quilt his mother made. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to spend the night on the streets.  _ Oh god, what am I going to do? I don’t even know who to call...or how I can reach them? I have no phone, barely any money…  _ The door eased open and he looked up to see his mother, her expression worn and tired.

“I tried to reason with your father.”

Somehow seeing her defeated made his stiffen his resolve. His panic quieted, “I know.”

“He won’t budge...but I can’t have you on the streets.” She sat on the bed in front of him, taking his hands in hers. “I called a friend. We talked and she offered a solution. You’ll need these things.”

Phichit took the large manilla envelope from his mother and found his passport, birth certificate, and other records inside. “Wh-where am I going?”

“I talked to your coach and she called a friend. You...are going to America. Detroit. You’ll skate at their skate club.”

“I don’t have any money,” Phichit lamented. Figure skating costs money, a lot of money...a disgusting amount of money. It wasn’t cheap. And he couldn’t even make rent.

“The coach at that club assures me that he can help you make money...honorably.” She smiled, remembering the warmth in the man’s voice, “And it’s attached to a university, perhaps you can take classes?”

A small smile pulled at his lips that his mother thought to ensure the work was honorable. He sat down on his bed and stared at the envelope. “America. That’s so far away.”

“You’ll be doing what you love. And you can take exams and go to university. Show the world what a smart omega you are!”

“Mama,” he whispered.

She huffed. “I put some money in an account for you. This is the card. Now don’t argue with me. It’s the least I could do.”

“Will I be able to call?”

“Just text first. We’ll let you know if your father is around. But you can always call. Just because that alpha is a stubborn bastard doesn’t mean the rest of us are.”

He sniffed even as he found his feet and ran across the room to hug her. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Just shine, my son. Write your own history and shine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...Phichit meets Yuuri.


	4. Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new home in a new country...it's bound to make anyone feel a bit lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so now he's in Detroit. New coach, new home, and although Phichit won his battle, it has to leave scars.

* * *

Ch. 4:  [ Lost Boy ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3m_V1XNPxA)

Phichit stood nervously at the airport waiting for his new coach, the  _ head  _ coach of the Detroit Skate Club. He had been dumbfounded when Muramoto told him who exactly was going to be his next coach. Phichit had grown up worshipping the skaters this man produced, their technique was flawless, jumps were high and fully rotated, but the choreography was what really made them stand out. In skating, it’s rare to have a skater really master all three, most are brilliant technicians but look like machines on ice, all skill and no heart. But not Celestino’s skaters. They pour themselves out on the ice, dancing to music that they create from motion. He was excited but also nervous, and that only grew worse when he watched the approach them. Larger than life, the pony tail alone was magnificent.  _ I’ve got to get his hair care holy grail! _ He looked over at his coach Muramoto while she caught up on some things with social media. He bumped her with his shoulder and she looked up and smiled. He offered a shaky one himself.

Turning to Phichit she whispered, “It’s going to be okay, Phichit. Celestino is a good man.”

Phichit shrunk in on himself as the man approached, “He’s an alpha. At the moment, I’m not sure if that’s good or not.”

“It’s neither bad or good but here you can’t be forced to marry. In America they frown on those things.”

The Thai boy wasn’t ignorant. He’d read American politics and knew things weren’t that cut and dry...but they did seem less conservative about omega rights. Maybe he could make a start here.

The tall alpha waited for him and nearby stood an Asian alpha. As Phichit drew closer, he recognized skater Katsuki Yuuri of Japan. He knew the young alpha trained with Celestino but didn’t know why he was there. As he approached, he was greeted by the Italian coach.

“Ciao Ciao” he introduced himself, taking the thin hand firmly. “It is good to see you here finally. This is Yuuri and he’s going to be your roommate.”

Phichit’s eyes widened at this announcement and glanced up at his coach. “I-I think there’s been some kind of a mistake. I’m omega.”

Yuuri smiled shyly, peeking around his coach. “It’s okay,” the Japanese man murmured softly. “I was told you needed a guide to help you settle in. Perhaps we can try this for a little while and if it doesn’t work out, you may know someone by then that will make you feel more comfortable.”

Phichit could only blink,  _ did they not get it?  _ “But...you’re an  _ alpha _ .”

“I know...I can’t help that. But I promise you that I’ll be respectful. My best friend Yuuko is also omega and we’ve looked after each other through high school. We even joked that we thought she’d present alpha and I would present omega. But...you don’t have to worry about me.”

His dark eyes narrowed, taking in that statement  _ we even joked that we thought...I would present omega...it’s a rare alpha that isn’t offended at being misgendered like that. If he’s that secure, maybe he’s... _ “Are you...already mated?”

Yuuri blushed, shaking his head slowly and running a hand over the back of his neck. “No...but I work with younger students all the time. Some are omega and I’m very aware of their comfort and confidence.”

“Yuuri, here, is like the big brother of the rink,” Celestino explained. “He’s a good alpha and he’ll keep you safe without trying to push you. I knew you wanted to start classes and he’ll help you get settled into university studies as well.”

“It’s a trick finding your balance between school and practice but I know you want to transition up to seniors,” Yuuri added. “If you let me, I can help you get there.”

“How old are you?”

Yuuri grinned, shrugging. “I’m 20, and you?”

“I’m just barely 17. Will you really keep me safe? My parents didn’t let me out around a lot of alphas. Once I presented, I was moved to a private school for omegas.”

Yuuri seemed taken aback by the information but kept his face impassive. “I will...and don’t worry. I can help you figure out how to navigate the alpha-omega field as well.”

Phichit wasn’t sure but he finally agreed. “Okay...we’ll try this. But when I go into heat, you’re getting your own room.”

“Whatever you need,” Yuuri agreed.

Phichit appreciated that the young alpha didn’t move to take his bag from him although his coach did take hold of his extra bag. They headed towards a van and Yuuri crawled across making room for Phichit by the door. His coach climbed into the front seat next to the other coach. He closed his eyes in exhaustion while they pulled into traffic.

As he dozed off he counted his blessings.  _ A good coach, a new home, a fresh start, a best friend. Now to figure out money. _

* * *

  
  


Phichit took in his new home, the apartment far more than he expected. He had his own room across the apartment for Yuuri’s. The buffer of common spaces made it feel more private. Still, he couldn’t help but worry about his heat. Yuuri wasn’t his family. What if he took advantage of the omega? But then, his father was family and what had that man done?

Yuuri gave him space to settle and put things away, calling out an offer to order pizza as the evening wore on. Finally, Phichit emerged from his room, his lines tense as he worried through his thoughts.

Phichit stood awkwardly at one end of the common room, unwilling to settle down. “How is this going to work?”

Yuuri read the Thai’s body language and remained still, hoping to inspire trust.  _ I don’t know what you went through to get here, but I promise to not make it worse.  _ “What has you worried?”

He shifted, glancing back at his room. “About my heat.”

Yuuri rose and watched as Phichit took a step back. He remained still. “Your door has a lock on the inside to make you feel safe. I can show you how to set it and unset it, if you’d like. We can install scent blockers throughout the common spaces...and probably should anyway. I’ve lived alone for a while, and I may have become careless about my scent. If it becomes strong, please let me know right away and I can wash or use neutralizing soaps.” He watched as Phichit’s body eased but his face became confused. “Here in the States it’s considered rude if your scent is strongly pushed out into a room, sort of like purposefully farting at a party.”

Phichit snorted laughter and felt himself relax, if only a little. There was something about Yuuri that made him feel very comfortable, like an old sweater.

Yuuri continued, “If you aren’t comfortable with me remaining during your heats, I can leave...but my presence could also keep other alphas from sniffing around. And don’t worry I believe very firmly in alpha self control. Any alpha who says he can’t control himself when an omega goes into heat isn’t worthy of the term.”

Phichit glanced off to the side as he considered Yuuri’s words. “I don’t want any romantic entanglements.”

Yuuri’s blush appeared again and the alpha looked embarrassed, “I never considered such an idea. This isn’t  _ Terrace House _ . We’re roommates and hopefully we will become friends. This is a safe place for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we see evidence left behind from his father's betrayal. Phichit has trust issues. Can you blame him?


	5. You Found Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit now has to overcome his last obstacle to make peace with living with an unattached alpha. He slowly starts to come around but his heat is hanging in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, guys, but I wanted you all to see part of that recovery process. Trust is so hard when it's been ripped away by someone who is supposed to take care of you.

* * *

* * *

Ch. 5:  [ You Found Me ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tdWkuyFI6c)

The following days turned into weeks as Phichit learned more of his new home. The States were certainly different, and in many ways far more progressive, but it still had some problems. For starters he was very surprised by how many people kept insisting he was Muslim, or how he had to remind people that Thailand and India were, in fact, two different countries. He found his way around campus easily, and began classes, part-time enrollment, soon after. Classwork in college was vastly different and he was allowed to study what he wanted, but also had to fill requirements with classes he didn’t want.

It was from one of those classes Phichit had just escaped, Pre-Modern Era Eurpoean Literature. It wasn’t that he hadn’t  _ heard  _ of Beowulf, it was just that he had hoped he could escape this world without having been dragged through it. As he wandered into the rink looking at the tattered text in his hand he thought of how he would pay for next semester. His mother’s smuggled money would only last so long.

“Ah, good! There you are!” Ciao Ciao rounded the corner, and guided Phichit to his office. He left the door open behind them, understanding the omega’s remaining nerves on confinement.

“Coach?”

“I’ve got some contracts I need you to look over, many people are interested in you.” The coach pulled out a manilla folder filled with pages.

The Thai took the pile and opened it. The first was from Ice Revolution in Spain... _ wait, this is...Havi? _ “Coach, I think there’s some mistake…”

“No mistake. People have seen your skating. I made sure to get all of your videos from your former coach and forward them to the appropriate organizers. There are three ice shows, all of which you can commit to, Kerrigan’s Omega Exclusive Competition in Boston, which I expect you to podium to at, and Rippon wants you on his youtube channel. However, I see you so much as touch that Kettle One and I’ll have Katsuki drag you back here by the scruff.” He laughed, but there was a deathly seriousness behind in...drinking was a big no no for junior skaters. “The rest is from the USFS. They want you to join, represent them at Junior Nationals this year.”

Phichit remained dumbfounded for a moment. “I...don’t know what to say.” He felt tears forming. This man took him in, gave him a home, helped him into college, all for no money and now he went the extra mile to ensure his financial independence.

“Don’t say anything yet. Go home, look them over.” Celestino settled back into his chair, “I’ve always admired the way Rav encourages independence for his skaters. But I think the way Brian ensures that they are making the most out of their talent as they can is good too. I’m hoping to be a perfect mix of the two.”

“Will these all fit into my training schedule?”

Ciao Ciao belly laughed. “I’m going to have that etched in wood and hung above the rink. Other than Katsuki no one ever asks the responsible questions! Yes. Since this is your first year with me I eliminated the ones that wouldn’t. It’s not something I will do next season, that will be your job.”

Phichit hugged the folder to his chest, “I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Remember that statement after fourteen days on the road, sleeping on a bus, and performing for an audience who expect nothing but triple axels.”

They shared a laugh and the coach sent him on his way. Soon Phichit had his folder tucked into his bag, and was lacing up rinkside. Katsuki was teaching a few younger skaters, working edges with them. Phichit watched the easy manner in which Yuuri worked with the younger skaters and indeed, when it became his turn, he was completely professional. He might tease but there was never anything out of line.

Life felt pretty settled after the first month, as if they found their rhythm. Phichit had made a few friends but he was still wary of the alpha in his apartment. Occasionally, there were awkward stand offs in the common area. Phichit a little reticent to settle and relax completely in his presence. Yuuri understood completely but still regretted it when the younger man would retreat to his room when he arrived home in the evening. Yuuri knew he never did anything to cause that ill-ease. It was just hang-up after Anuman.

Things did progress nicely, until a few weeks out from his next heat, then Phichit started to panic. He was only 17...until he turned 18 Phichit wasn’t allowed suppressants. He was on birth-control but his body was still developing and regulating, suppressants could hurt that development. That meant around every three months, he had his heat...and that day was coming up fast.

Fortunately Yuuri saw some signs of preheat behavior. Little things going missing from the common room, a blanket with hamsters, a washcloth from the bathroom, and then the stronger, sweeter smell of his roommate’s natural scent heightening. The next day he came home one day with a box full of scent neutralizers. Wordlessly he put them on the coffee table in front of Phichit.

“Sorry,” the little omega apologized, his hand on his elbow as he squeezed in his shoulders.

“Don’t be. I promised to get them and really meant to do so sooner. We have some extras if these wear out.” When he saw Phichit’s eyes stay locked on the box, he continued. “I like the Glade brand because we can put our own scents into the room and it feels less sterile.”

Phichit frowned in interest. “They come with scents?”

“Yeah, I picked up the ones with food scents. Cinnamon, cloves, pumpkin spice, chai.” He shrugged, handing over the box for the omega to pick through. “I mean...those are our scents but there is no pheromone signature. Does that make sense?”

“Yes...I like that idea. My mother neutralized in the hall leading back to our rooms but they were sterile and I hated them.” He laughed softly, then wiped at a single tear that escaped. His voice came out a little raspy, “I miss...my mother.”

Yuuri took this opening as a sign and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. “I can understand that. I usually pick up some candles similar to my mother’s scent for when I’m homesick. Maybe we can go shopping and you can find what you need,” he suggested.

Phichit nodded. “I should do that, I don’t have anything for my heat.”

Yuuri’s eyes narrowed at that confession. “Not even toys?” He then widened his eyes as he realized what he asked, the blushing omega shifting uncomfortably in front of him. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. That’s so personal.”

Phichit finally shrugged. “It’s okay. I guess we’re roommates...so we’re going to cross into some personal territory. I meant food and water, nesting supplies, stuff like that. Toys weren’t...we weren’t allowed. I was still considered a kid.” Phichit looked away,  _ considered a kid but still marriage material for a man my father’s age. How’s that for hypocrisy? _

Yuuri considered the dilemma and finally seemed to be satisfied with a solution. “I have an omega friend in my dance class. I should introduce the two of you. He could help you figure out what you need...and give you someone to talk to about your concerns. It sounds like...maybe your family wasn’t too outspoken with regards to sex?”

_ You don’t know the half of it. _ “Not really? I mean, there’s the internet but you can’t believe half of what you read.”

* * *

  
  


Two days later, Phichit sat at the diner with Yuuri and a couple of his friends. The influx of cash from the first of his skate performances helping him feel a little more comfortable amongst others. Jules was another alpha but she was dating omega Alec. The other dancer considered him over his shake before suggesting, “You should join the Omega Student Athletic Association.”

Phichit was taken aback,“There is such a thing?”

He smiled sadly at the young man, “Yes...because as an athlete and an omega, we have to deal with things that even our beta female counterparts doesn’t have to. We have an online forum for those questions on the fly and we meet twice a month in Studio C at Hanley Hall.” Hanley Hall was the performing arts facility on campus.

* * *

  
  
  


The gathering was small, several away for competitions in their respective sports. However, Phichit felt a little less alone. They were talking about things that concerned omega athletes. Heats. Suppressants. Pregnancy. Abortion.

“Wait! You’re allowed abortions?”

“Here in the States, yeah,” a female omega named Adelaide answered. “I take it not in Thailand.”

He shook his head. “We weren’t allowed...a lot.” He looked around the small group, feeling a bravery he hadn’t felt in a longtime.  _ It’s time to open up.  _ “I barely escaped an arranged marriage.”

“Fuck! Seriously?” Alec responded, then thought about it. “Sorry.”

Phichit waved it off. “It’s fine. I just...I don’t know a whole lot. Because we...don’t really talk about it.”

“What do you need to know?” Jess answered. Nonbinary, the omega presented a gender neutral appearance.

Phichit chewed his bottom lip, sex was never a topic in his family or culture. He went to a special all-omega school but the conversations were about finding a mate, being pleasing, and caring for children. “Well...I know how to nest. That’s instinct. And I can...take care of myself. But...my heat is coming up, and my first heat was horrible. I know that it can be pleasurable with..uhm, using…” He huffed, took a breath and let the words race out of him. “I know nothing of toys and suppressants. They were majorly hush hush in Thailand although I’ve learned a little about them through competitions and my coach. But I don’t know what to use, or what to get, or what I’d like...” He trailed off, praying that the group wouldn’t erupt into laughter.

The group smiled knowingly. Addie spoke first, “Phichit, we’ve all been there. Some of us were raised by beta families who just didn’t have the background knowledge to be helpful. And sex education is...lacking in this country.”

Phichit sighed, looking around. Many were nodding and a few even chuckled softly thinking of their younger heats.

“Well, when you’re 18, we can take you to a clinic to get your suppressants,” Addie promised. “As for toys...we should schedule a shopping trip.”

The others became excited but Alec noticed Phichit looked hesitant. He leaned in and took the younger omega’s hand. “Sex for omegas isn’t shameful here in the States. Not among our own at least. There are still some prudish Betas, and pig headed Alphas out there. But with Omegas, shopping for your first toys is sort of a rite of passage. We can answer any of your questions and guide you through the process. When’s your next heat?”

“Less than two weeks,” he whispered.

Alec nudged him playfully, “Then don’t worry, we’ll get you what you need.”

* * *

  
  


He passed Yuuri on his way out to meet Alec and the alpha called after him to have fun. Phichit burned with embarrassment and firmly hoped Yuuri didn’t know what the trip was for but Alec was Yuuri’s friend as well. In the car, he greeted Addie and Jess.

“What’s going on?” Jess asked, noting the tense lines in the younger omega.

He laughed nervously. “I could blame it on this trip but...I’m also nervous about having my heat with Yuuri in the house.”

“Yuuri Katsuki? Oh, he’s a doll,” they responded. “Do you know he got into a pretty heated debate on consent with one of the other alphas on campus? Consent is like a  _ big  _ deal to him. So you don’t have to worry about him. Strong alpha. Big on honor.”

“I’ve dated him,” Addie added. “Well, not dated...but we’ve done things.” Jess and Alec snorted. “Let’s just say, the consent thing goes all the way. He’s clear with his intentions and never offers more than he can deliver. More important, he never goes further than what was discussed.” Addie paused a moment before adding, “And he doesn’t share heats. Not with just anyone. I asked him to be my heat partner. We’d already been together. He said that took a level of trust he wasn’t ready for...and that he wanted to save that experience for his intended. He’s a little old fashioned like that. He feels like heats and ruts are just a little too intimate for casual hookups.”

Phichit felt better, feeling the assurances of friends. As they stopped in front of the store, he pulled in his courage. He didn’t know what he wanted but perhaps with the combined experience of the older omegas at his side, he could find it.

He walked out later with a paper bag holding several things that would see him through his heat. He was excited. He was scared. He was overwhelmed. Alec seemed to understand and as he dropped off the other two, he asked Phichit, “Do you want me to go over these toys with you? In private?”

“Ummm…” he squeaked.

Alec clicked his tongue. “I’m not coming onto you. For one, I’m committed to Jules. And for another, I’m strictly an alpha man.” He snorted at Phichit’s red face. “I just know that some of these toys can be intimidating at first. You read the instructions and still...you’re not quite sure. Let me help you with this.”

Alec then showed Phichit how to maintain the toys, keeping them clean and ready to go. He explained when he used extra lube and why. He helped Phichit learn how to turn them on and how to operate each device as well as suggested some things to explore with each toy. Phichit covered his face so many times but in the end, he felt more in charge of his sexuality than ever.

“How do you not get embarrassed?”

Alec laughed warmly. “I’m sure I did when I was your age...but my mother, he was open and we’d take these long drives in the dark where I could ask him anything and not worry about feeling embarrassed. He always answered. I want that relationship with my own children...and maybe this gives me some practice.”

Phichit had never heard another omega speak this way before. He had always considered his life a set of binaries. I won’t do this, so I must only do that. As if his refusal to marry at his father’s command had somehow set him on a course of maidenhood for life. Listening to Alec talk, he realized that he had nothing short of endless possibilities. He was free, to choose, to experiment, to grow. “Wow...my mother said sex was something you do to please your alpha and if you were lucky you would figure out how to find your own pleasure in it. That’s...all she said. The other omegas at my school would talk about how scared they were of meeting a mate. Then they would just be gone one day and you’d find out they were given away, life over. The school taught us that our bodies work entirely on instinct. I’m supposed to figure it out.”

“Oh, you poor darling. First of all, any alpha worth the name will see to your pleasure and his. Really, you learn to take care of each other. No one should feel used in a relationship. Secondly, there is too much information out there for you to have to just figure it out. If you have questions, ask...and if you want to take a drive in the dark, we can do that, too.”

Phichit giggled. “I may have to take you up on that.”

“Anytime. Now, make sure you are stocked up on the necessities.” Then he nodded towards the door. “Unless Yuuri’s already taken care of you.”

“He brought water in yesterday. Today, I saw a case of energy bars by my door.” Phichit had to admit, his roommate was worthy of all the praise their friends gave him.

“He’s an alpha. He takes care of the omegas around him. But it’s more than that. He’s Yuuri, he takes care of the ones he loves. And he’ll make sure you are taken care of and safe without invading your privacy. Let him.”

* * *

  
  


Phichit didn’t send Yuuri away for his heat. The alpha respected his space and Phichit got over the idea of the alpha being just beyond the door. It was just like having his brother and sister down the hall. They knew what was going on and left him alone to take care of it. But no one made him feel less for it.

After, he felt more at ease with Yuuri. The alpha felt like family and at the moment, Phichit missed his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! Some of the references made about Phichit's past will make much more sense now. And Yuuri is the best big brother!


End file.
